


bad blood

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Series: red always was my favorite color [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I would suggest not reading this on your good christian minecraft server, Multi, Vampire! AU, a few curse words, god jihyo is v gay in this, i'm formatting this and i've just noticed that jihyo does a lot of gulping in this fic, like always, literally the last three ships are only there if you squint, lowkey sexual content, the title is because i think I'm clever, this came from a tweet that I'll link in the story, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: Jihyo's mother always told her that there were two kinds of people: the hell raisers, and those that try to keep hell under control. She also told her that the two should never mix.God she should have listened to her mother.





	bad blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret staying up till 2am for this one (although it gets kind of shit towards the end ngl)
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://twitter.com/momotozakis/status/998536940214353920?s=21
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Enjoy :)

       Jihyo can’t decide if this is a better or worse outcome than what she expected.

      Originally, she went to the bar with only a name and a brief description, focused on finding the chick who’s been killing people left and right. “It’s a hot spot for bloodsuckers,” her boss said, and sent her to check it out. But once she got there, had a few drinks, met up with someone…..let’s just say one thing led to another, and now she’s here, desperately using all of her skills to sneak out of this woman’s apartment before she wakes up.

      Morning afters aren’t her thing.

      Her luck deceives her however (a fact that she curses on), when the woman lying naked in bed groans and sits up, running a hand through her messy, tangled hair in a way that’s more attractive than it should be. _Down Jihyo_ , she scolds.

      "Damn, up already?" The woman says in a husky tone. Jihyo shivers. "And people say I have the best stamina in Seoul."

      She turns around sheepishly, schooling her features and throwing her shirt over her head. “Well you know what they say about early birds,” she says, “and I have a few worms to catch.”

      “Oh really? Let me guess, a husband? Wife? Kid?” The woman raises her brow with her question. _More like a job, a sister_ , Jihyo thinks, but she doesn’t say. She doesn’t need to know that. The way that the other phrased the question makes it seem like she’s been there before, and it makes something curl at the base of her gut at the thought of the woman being used as just a quick fuck. Then she realizes that that’s a bit hypocritical of her, considering how she was about to dash out mere minutes ago.

       It would be wrong of her to judge those who fell for her temptation though, for she has to admit that the woman is beautiful. Her hair is dark and luscious, the rich color of dark chocolate that contrasts brilliantly with the slight tan of her skin and the plush red of her lips. Her body is even more magnificent, and Jihyo’s eyes darken when she faintly remembers the way she squirmed under her ministrations, the sounds that escaped her and the arch of her back when the younger woman did something particularly well. A different feeling curls in her belly when the woman stands up, stalking elegantly towards Jihyo like a predator. She gulps.

       “Are you sure you can’t stay?” The woman says sweetly, enticing. Jihyo sees something small flash in the corner of the other’s eye, but doesn’t question it. Her companion continues. “I’m sure we’d have a fun time, especially if you did that one thing with your tongue again…”

       Jihyo gulps, swallows down the regretful feeling that suddenly appeared. As much as she wants to stay for round five (because the sex was spectacular, honestly), there are things hanging over her head that she can’t neglect. As if feeling her confliction, the woman strokes a hand up and down her side, grabbing Jihyo’s wrist and resting her hand on her bare waist. She shakes her head, afraid of her voice wavering if she speaks. The woman pouts.

       “That’s too bad,” she says, moving her hand again. Now it rests on the side of her chest. Jihyo’s enthralled. “Can I at least get a name?” she asks, bringing the younger out of her stupor. “I would love to see you again.”

       Jihyo’s first syllable barley makes its way out when the phone rings, causing her to blink once, twice. The woman sighs and the spell breaks as she drops her wrist, moving over to an old fashioned rotary phone sitting on a nearby table.

       “Hello?” she says when she picks up. “Yes this is Nayeon, what is it? You interrupted something.”

       Jihyo realizes that this may be her last chance to leave sane, and silently exits the apartment with one last glimpse of the beauty.

 

       “There you are!” Jeongyeon announces when she enters the room. It’s kind of blessing they’re the only one there, because then she won’t get chewed out by her boss for not finishing the assignment, but it’s also a curse because she’ll have to fess up to her best friend, and Yoo Jeongyeon is always thorough.

       “Where the heck were you last night? Neither you or Tzuyu checked in.”

       “Uhhh,” she starts, but focuses in on the last part of the sentence instead. “Tzuyu didn’t check in? Do you know where she was?”

       “I think she was at Mina’s,” Jeongyeon answers, and goes back to her laptop. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, you’re going to answer that question.” Jihyo frowns.

       “Mina? I thought I told her to stay away from her.”

       “Tzuyu’s an adult, Ji.”

       “And Mina is a witch, what’s your point?” Jeongyeon sighs and turns back to her friend.

       “Whatever. Tell me how the mission went last night.”

       “It went,” she says bluntly. Jeongyeon waits expectantly, then raises a brow when she realizes that she wasn’t continuing.

       “That’s it?”

       Jihyo sighs. “Well first off, the girl wasn’t there. I stayed in that bar for a solid two hours and she never showed up. So I had a few drinks, started talking to locals and…maybe woke up in someone else’s house.” She drawls the last part, gazing at the floor out of embarrassment until she hears the sound of tapping. She looks up to see Jeongyeon typing on her phone. “What are you doing?”

      “Texting Tzuyu. She owes me thirty bucks and a new knife.” Jihyo resists the urge to throw the nearby vase at her friend’s head. “Whatever, tell me about your hookup. Guy or girl?”

      At that moment Tzuyu walks in, waving a hand over her head to fix her messy hair and sticking a knife in the desk near the short haired girl’s elbow. She sits down and shoots her sister a smirk, making a rubber ball float in the air while Jihyo glares. “Yeah sis, do tell.”

      “We’re talking later,” she says, pointing at Tzuyu as the younger girl rolls her eyes. “But it was a girl, and…Jeong she was _so_ sexy and alluring, it was like I was under a spell the entire time.”

      “As long as you weren’t actually under a spell,” Jeongyeon says with a chuckle. The offhand comment comes with a weight. If the boss was to ever find out they slept with the enemy, he would have their heads. Even with Mina’s insider status, Tzuyu’s on thin ice. One of the _many_ reasons that Jihyo would rather her sister not be involved with the witch. The fact that she’s on the team despite having magic is risky enough.

      “As much as I love hearing about my sister’s sex life, we have another assignment,” said girl buts in. “Jinyoung called me on my way here and told me to tell you. It’s a team one this time, so hopefully no one gets distracted.” She ends with a pointed glance at Jihyo, who flips her off. Tzuyu giggles and sends her a finger heart, to which she mimics taking it and throwing it away. Her sister pouts.

      Jeongyeon clears her throat, drawing their attention back to her. “So what do we have to do?”                                                                                                                 

 

      “I hate protection assignments,” Tzuyu grumbles as they walk through the halls. The guard had let them into to the mansion earlier, but not without the hassle of having them show him proof of Jinyoung’s orders, which took an extra twenty minutes in itself. (“You know that by the time we get through this the princess could be dead right?” Jeongyeon had said, and they had managed to slip by in the minor panic she caused.)

      “You hate everything that’s not us, Mina, or dogs.” Jeong says absently, making her fingers run along the wall like an elementary schooler. She’s bored.

      “Exactly, so why should I protect someone I couldn’t care less about?” Jihyo smacks her arm.

      “That’s not a very good mindset for this line of work.” Tzuyu rolls her eyes and puts her hands up, muttering a “my bad” under her breath that doesn’t sound very remorseful.

      “Either way, we’re here because Jinyoung says that this is the coven’s next target.”

      “What use would they get out of draining a princess?” Jeongyeon’s back in the conversation now, leading them down to what she thinks is the right door. She hopes it’s the right door.

      “Royal blood, start a panic, just murder, who knows? Either way, we need to make sure she makes it through the night.” Jihyo says this as she knocks on the door at the end of the hall, the princess’s bedroom. When she doesn’t hear a sound, she knocks again. “Princess? Dahyun?” she calls. At that Jeongyeon hears a faint whimper and takes matters into her own hands, charging into the double doors. Her partners follow shortly after, and all of them cover their eyes.

      Plastered to the wall was a shirtless princess, flustered and gasping with a red flush making its way up her pale skin. Bright red marks are scattered on her neck, some of them already turning purple, and the culprit looking at them with wide eyes. Her dark hair was reminiscent of the woman Jihyo woke up to earlier, long and luscious. She was dressed in all black, a stark contrast to her half-naked victim, but was around the same size (smaller than them all) and didn’t look embarrassed at all. In fact, she was smirking at them. (More specifically at Tzuyu, but Jihyo’s deciding to ignore that detail. That, and the fact that her sister was staring straight back.)

      “Oh my god!” The princess shouts as she dives away from her lover’s hold, hastily putting her shirt back on.

      Jeongyeon sputters, backing away from the sight. “I’m _so_ sorry your highness, I thought you were in danger.” Just as she removes her hand from her eyes, Dahyun glares at the three of them, causing her to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. “But seeing that you aren’t, we’ll be taking our leave.” With that, she exits the room in a flash.

     Not moments later, a woman with chestnut hair that Jihyo swears wasn’t even in the area earlier enters the room, tense and scanning for potential threats before she relaxes. “I heard screams, what’s wrong?” She asks. The girl in black points to the others in the room, and the woman turns to them with a furrowed brow.

     “Who are you and why are you here?” She asks with a low tone. It’s similar to the same one that Nayeon used that morning, inciting a similar reaction and a warmth through Jihyo’s body. But it’s not the time for that now, especially since Jeongyeon was nowhere to be found.

     “Tzuyu, I know I’m going to regret saying this, but please stay with the princess and her…friend.” Her sister almost protests, but thinks better of it in order to stay professional. Then Jihyo turns to the woman in front of her. “I think you and I should talk.”

     They walk out the room, only a few steps away in case of an incident. Jihyo sticks her hand out in front and the woman stares at it (rude much). “I’m Jihyo.”

     The woman takes her hand warily, shakes it firmly. “Sana,” she says simply.

     “Great. Are you part of the princess’s security team?” Sana pauses for a bit, then finally nods. Suspicious, but she won’t take mind. “My team and I have a suspicion that your charge is in danger.”

     Sana shifts on her feet and crosses her arms in a way that pushes up her breasts. Jihyo tries not to notice. “What kind of danger?”

     Jihyo leans forward, close enough to whisper, “I know this sounds crazy, but do you believe all the stories about vampires?”

    At that Sana barks out a laugh, which quickly turns into small giggles. Jihyo rocks back on her heels, and the woman takes that opportunity to back her up against the wall, not unlike how Dahyun was positioned not too long ago.

    “I mean, I’m not opposed to it,” she drawls with a humorous tone. It’s something that Jihyo catches, but she can’t quite place why that is, especially with the close proximity she’s in with the other woman.

    The short distance between them allows for Jihyo to get a better look at her. She has the same ethereal beauty that Nayeon had, with flawless skin and rich brown hair that flows down her back. Her lips were more heart-shaped than the other woman’s though, more rich and plush, and a pretty pink color. Sana catches her staring and snaps her fingers, drawing Jihyo’s attention back to the matter at hand.

    “You were saying?” Jihyo gulps.

    “There’s a coven that likes to lurk around her, and our boss has reason to suspect that the princess is their next target.” Her words start out shakily, and Sana gazes at her curiously.

    “You seem a little stressed, honey. Are you okay?” Jihyo blink and shakes her head.

    “I’m fine. But anyways, I thi…” she trails off when she sees that Sana’s basically checking her out, looking her up and down with a heated gaze. “What are you doing?”

    Sana looks her in the eye, blinks twice, and captures her lips.

    At first Jihyo doesn’t react until she feels plush lips start to move against hers. The kiss is hot, rough, and hungry, and they go what feels like minutes without separating, breathing heavily and quickly diving back in when they do. A part of Jihyo is telling her that something isn’t right, that she should be focused and doing her job, but the other part is too focused on the tongue that’s sneaking its way into her mouth and the hand creeping up her shirt.

    Sana takes advantage of the slight height difference and dominates, pressing her up against the wall and attacking from above. One hand drags Jihyo’s to sit around her neck before resting itself on her hip, while the other rests under her left breast and strokes the skin there, drawing out a moan from the hunter. Jihyo’s breathless, gasping into Sana’s mouth as the hand on her hip begins to work its way into the waistband of her pants. Just as she begins to push back the taller girl pulls away, leaving Jihyo looking wrecked as her chest heaves and she works to reel in her arousal.

    She looks at Sana curiously as she leans back in, only this time near her ear. “About your little vamp problem babe, here’s a tip,” she whispers sultrily. “They’re already here."

    The words send Jihyo into a shock, and she almost asks how when she feels something sharp graze her earlobe. The action sends a shiver through her, both with arousal and realization. Sana pulls back with a giggle, her eyes blood red and her canines unnaturally pointy. She has the audacity to wink before speeding out of sight. Jihyo still needs a moment, digesting what just happened in the matter of only a few minutes. _You can think about that later_ , she thinks, shakes her head, and rushes back to the princess’s bedroom.

    There’s no one there when she arrives, no one but Tzuyu’s who’s groaning on her back on the floor. Jihyo runs to help her up, checking for any major injuries. Before she can ask what happened her sister groans, “The little bitch jumped me."

    “She left with the princess?”

    Tzuyu gives her a blank stare. “No, with a puppy—yes with the princess! And what the hell happened to you?”

     Jihyo looks down, taking in her disheveled appearance. “Nevermind that, I’ll tell you later. Right now we have to find Jeongyeon.”

     The pair ran through the mansion, checking every room and corridor until they came to last place they could be: the courtyard. They walk around warily, weapons drawn until a voice from behind makes them jump.

     “Now now, there’s no need for weapons here, is there?” The pair turn to the voice, and Jihyo recognizes her as the one she was searching for in the bar. She also recognizes that the vampire is holding Jeongyeon hostage, with her mouth dangerously close to her friend’s neck.

     “It’s funny that you say that when you’re holding our friend hostage,” Tzuyu says. The vampire smirks.

     “She likes it, don’t you Jeongie?” Jeongyeon doesn’t answer and looks at them with apologetic eyes.

     “Sorry guys, she jumped in the hallway."

     “It’s okay, Jihyo got jumped too.” Jihyo smacks her sister’s arm and glares. “Have you seen the princess?”

     “She’s safe,” another voice says, and three more people step out of the shadows. One was Sana, one was the girl who attacked Tzuyu, and the third stepped out with a smirk aimed directly at Jihyo.

     “Well I didn’t expect to see you again,” Nayeon says lowly. Jihyo gulps as her body fills with dread. Meanwhile, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon were looking between the two with calculating eyes. She nearly facepalms when they come to the same conclusion, yelling,

     “You slept with _her_?!”

     Nayeon pouts. “What’s wrong with little ol’ me?”

     “Well I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re a vampire!” Jeongyeon says. The vampire holding her releases her after this, and she scurries back over to her partners’ sides, stealing a knife from Tzuyu.

     Sana walks up to the vampire and smacks her upside the head. “Why did you let her go Momo, that was our leverage.”

     Momo shrugs. “Felt like it,” she says, then winks at Jeongyeon. The short haired girl blushes. Sana walks back to Nayeon’s side, muttering “aish, pabo.”

     “Are we going to drain them or not?” The girl in black asks impatiently. “Cause I tried one and she tastes weird, like magic.”

     Nayeon looks them over, spending too much time looking Jihyo up and down in a way that makes her squirm. Sana does the same thing, licking her lips as she stares. “Hmm, I don’t think so,” she hums, “but we are keeping them. You can pick your favorite.”

     “Hey now, we’re not pets!” Tzuyu protests, but she doesn’t say much else, persuaded to not talk with a red glint in the small one’s eye. Sana smirks.

     “Of course not. You’re going to be free to come and go as you wish. However, there’s something Nayeonnie said about a tongue that she’d like to see again.” At that comment Naeyon licks her lips, gazing at Jihyo’s body hungrily. “I wouldn’t mind seeing it too.”

      Jihyo gulps, feeling a familiar heat running through her body at their stares. “You said you would choose, but there’s only three of us and four of you,” she says dumbly.

      Nayeon smirks. “We can share.”

      Jihyo’s going to shoot herself, unless Jinyoung does it first.                                                                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated :)


End file.
